1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for monitoring a satellite communication serviced using a communication broadcasting satellite and a signal of a satellite broadcasting service in an unmanned manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to limited frequency resources and output of a satellite repeater, a satellite operation institution may assign a frequency, a bandwidth, and an output using a most reasonable method and thereby allow a service with respect to a large number of satellite services of which use is requested in advance, so that a large number of applicants may utilize a satellite.
When a satellite communication broadcasting service is initiated, the satellite operation institution may monitor whether a frequency, a frequency bandwidth, and an output of a signal being serviced observes the allowed content by monitoring a satellite signal being serviced.
When a service that uses a frequency or an output violating the allowed content is detected, the satellite operation institution may need to inform a user about the above violation and to take a corrective action.
The satellite operation institution may monitor a satellite service signal using a communication satellite monitoring system.
The communication satellite monitoring system may include a large antenna for receiving a satellite service signal, radio frequency (RF) equipment, measurement equipment, and the like. To operate the communication satellite monitoring system, a plurality of operators always monitors a satellite service signal at work and thus, huge manpower may be required.